Longing and Loneliness
by LoopyandLovely
Summary: Lost with longing for Harry, who she can't have, Ginny seeks refuge in another boy.
1. Planting The Seeds

**One**

Ginny Weasley bit back tears as she fled the scene. Cho Chang and Harry – she just couldn't wrap her head around it. She had been so sure that Harry was finally beginning to take notice of her, and now, all of a sudden, he was set on dating Cho Chang. Fleeing into the empty classroom Ginny felt weak, tears leaking from her eyes at last, as she thought about what Cho had and she didn't. Cho was clever, and pretty, she guessed and she was older than her; the whole thing reminded her of how young she must seem to Harry. Harry with his eyes as green as fresh pickled toads. Harry the boy who stood up against you-know-who, brave, loyal and noble. Ginny's cheeks flushed as she wondered what he'd think if he knew how she felt. Jealousy wasn't an emotion that Ginny was a stranger too, what with having a family of older brothers, but she'd never felt it quite so badly before.

There was a loud cough as the classroom door opened up behind her. "Weasley," Draco Malfoy purred, "What's the matter? Finally realised that you're a freak?"

Ginny frowned and furiously battered tears away from her face "Get lost Malfoy. Besides what're you doing here anyway? Nothing better to do with your lousy little life?"

"Actually I'm waiting for Pansy," Malfoy said nonchalantly, before blushing furiously when he realised what he'd just said.

Ginny laughed delightedly. "Draco and Pansy, sitting in a tree, K – I – S" she began before being cut off.

"Shut up!" Draco snarled pulling out his wand and directing it at her, walking towards her as he did so. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

Ginny smiled innocently, all tears forgotten. "How did you mean it then, Malfoy?"

"It's none of your business!" he growled stepping yet closer to the ginger haired girl, until his wand was touching her throat.

Ginny looked up at him. "You wouldn't," she said, pulling her own wand out and directing it at his neck.

Ginny and Malfoy stared at one another and she realised with a jump that Malfoys' eyes were quite a stunning grey colour, a stark contrast to Harrys green, she thought as Malfoy also took a double take. He had never before noticed Ginny's bright, warm, brown eyes. They were, he thought, beautiful. And without thinking, completely forgetting why he shouldn't, Draco leaned in to kiss this daring, difficult girl.

Realising what he was doing, Ginny responded, wondering what it would be like to kiss someone so startlingly different to the boy she really wanted. She vaguely wondered if Draco was just toying with her right before her lips met his. Given two seconds more, perhaps Ginny would've backed out, for fear of being mocked, however as it was, their lips met before she could and all doubts vanished.

_This _was what she needed - Draco's warm lips against hers, surprisingly warm and gentle but moving hurriedly and desperately as they took in Ginny's own. She didn't think that she had ever felt anything as good in her life, the way that Draco took his hands and placed them on her back, moulding her into him, wands lying at their sides forgotten. The feel of Draco's tough body supporting her as their lips moved. His tongue entering her mouth and completely erasing any doubts she had left, warm and powerful it danced with her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck, needing support to keep her up. The way his lips tickled hers and the way his neck felt hot against her hands as she clung onto him. She kissed him back furiously, unwilling to let him take complete control, and he responded more desperately than ever.

Their kiss lasted for about a minute before the door behind them slammed open and Pansy Parkinson stormed in. The pair leaped apart abruptly, and without looking at each other turned to face Pansy. Ginny blushed furiously, her cheeks matching her hair, as she stared at the floor. Malfoy on the other hand, despite his tinged cheeks tried to keep a calm exterior as he stared at the intruder.

"Pansy." Draco Malfoy smirked, trying to keep his cool, hoping Pansy had seen nothing. "You're late."

Pansy frowned and looked from Draco to Ginny who kept her eyes on the ground stubbornly –

"Were you just-?" Pansy said, unsure if she should finish the sentence, at least until Draco glared at her and demanded, "Were we just what?" in such a defensive tone that she opened her mouth in shock.

"You were! And you said that you didn't care however pretty she was, you'd never touch a filthy blood traitor!" Pansy shrieked, jealousy was obvious in her voice.

At this comment, Ginny looked up and fixed Pansy Parkinson with a fierce glare. "Shut up, Parkinson." she growled, and Pansy frowned - although this quickly transformed into a smile.

"How do you think Potter will feel when he hears about this?" She grinned. "And your father Malfoy. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Ginny drew out her wand and pointed it at Pansy. "Is that a threat?" she asked, glaring. "Because, you know jealousy isn't pretty."

Pansy grinned malevolently. "It was a promise, you slut. I mean I know that you've been out with practically everyone from the other three houses - but starting on people like Malfoy in order to make Potter jealous? That's pathetic."

Ginny turned scarlet and began stuttering her reply incomprehensibly.

Pansy meanwhile turned to stare at Draco, who looked up to meet her gaze.

"You think you can threaten me?" He smirked, trying to keep his exterior calm and confident. "Pansy, you would be nowhere without me, and this blood-traitor means nothing to me. Would you want to ruin our friendship over some petty mistake?" His eyes narrowed as he hissed at the dark haired girl who now looked rather taken aback. "If you dare mention it to my father then you'll be lucky if you ever speak another word again. Understand?"

Pansy looked as if she definitely understood, and with a sharp turn she stormed out of the empty classroom.

"Thanks," muttered Ginny as she resumed glaring at the floor.

"Shut up," Draco said feeling consumed by self-loathing for his weakness, why had he kissed her? He scowled and stalked out of the room after Pansy, pausing for just a second at the door to say to Ginny, "Don't bother coming near me again. Filthy blood-traitor."


	2. Consequences

**Two**

Everybody knew. Ginny didn't know how exactly, although maybe Parkinson was behind it, but still, everybody knew. When she'd got back to the common room that evening, everything had been fine, well not fine, but manageable. She'd sat in the arm chair, just thinking to herself about why she'd done it, and about how she could avoid anything like it again. Mostly she wondered what Harry, who was sat on the other side of the room would think, or at least she did until Ron stormed into the common room, looking a little bit like a red haired thundercloud, and she got the chance to find out _exactly _what Harry would think.

"MALFOY!" Ron bellowed, glaring down at Ginny. "MALFOY! GINNY, ARE YOU MENTAL? WHAT THE HELL POSSESED YOU?"

Ginny looked up at Ron, but she couldn't find any words. She stared at Harry across the room and bit back tears. Harry met her eyes, looking vaguely confused.

"LOOK AT ME!" yelled Ron and his voice was already beginning to go hoarse. "WELL? IS IT TRUE OR WHAT?"

"Is what true?" chimed Fred as he climbed through the portrait hole,

"Yeah, come on. You might as well tell us all, you can hear the yelling from all the way down the corridor," said George.

Harry had gotten up off the chair on the other side of the room and joined the group and Hermione slammed down the book she had been reading and walked over. The group of five loomed over Ginny, looking down at her.

"I – um," she began, but couldn't continue for fear of bursting into tears. She had never imagined that Ron would react this badly.

Unfortunately, she didn't need to finish her sentence, as Ron told the group for her. "Malfoy," he said dejectedly, as if that explained everything, but then realising that it didn't really explain very much he expanded on his point, "She snogged Malfoy. My little sister had her mouth all over that _filthy ferret_."

There was a silence that lasted for a good few minutes until Fred laughed nervously.

"Blimey Ginny, I knew you were desperate, but come on…" he said, trying to break the atmosphere a little.

George joined in. "Yeah, we know you're ugly, but you don't have to sink that low, there's always Neville."

That did it. When Fred and George started making comments that nobody laughed at, well you knew the situation was dire, thought Ginny, and burst into tears. As the tears cascaded down her face she couldn't help peeking up to see how Harry was taking it. Quite frankly, she thought, he looked stunned. At least there wasn't disgust written across his face, not yet anyway, there might be after he'd let it sink in. Ron however, looked disgusted, furious and disappointed all at once.

"Why?" he demanded. "And for goodness sake stop crying."

Ginny swallowed deeply, but the tears kept on running, "I don't know," she muttered and looked down.

Harry, apparently feeling pity for her turned to Ron, "Come on, it's not her fault. Go and take it out on Malfoy, he's the oldest of the pair, and you know what he's like, he probably only did it to upset _you,_ Ron."

Ginny felt like she'd been stabbed, had Malfoy really just kissed her to get at Ron? It was the sort of thing he'd do, maybe he'd had it all planned out with Pansy. And yet – she thought – he had looked sincerely scared when Pansy had caught them. No one could act that well. No, Malfoy hadn't planned it out, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to use it to his advantage now – maybe he was the one who had told, making it sound like he'd done it to get at Ron and the other Weasley's would be a good way of keeping his pride intact.

It surprised Ginny that she was more upset about the idea of this than she was glad that Harry had stood up for her, however she was distracted from this thought when Ron, having made up his mind, gave Ginny one last glare, said, "Fine. I will" and stormed out of the common room, with Fred and George, to look for Malfoy.

Harry hurried after him, yelling "I didn't mean you should take it out on him right now!" and almost tripped over the portrait hole in his hurry to catch up to Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione implored, "It's after hours, you can't just go wandering around the castle, the twins will convince Ron to come back!" Harry however took no notice of her and Hermione sinking onto the armchair next to Ginny shook her head. "_Boys,_" she muttered.

Ginny smiled weakly, "Tell me about it. But Harry's right to go after them you know, Fred and George won't try to stop Ron, they'll just encourage him."

Hermione grimaced. "I know, but maybe Ron's got the right idea. How could Malfoy just take advantage of you like that?"

"He didn't take advantage of me!" Ginny said defensively.

"Then what did happen?" Hermione asked gently, and Ginny knew that she'd reacted exactly as Hermione had wanted. Feeling like she had no choice, Ginny told Hermione the whole story, from being upset about Harry, to Malfoy threatening Pansy. When she had finished she saw sympathy in Hermione's eyes.

"Maybe you should just keep your distance from Malfoy for a while," she suggested.

Ginny nodded. "Or forever, maybe. I'm such an idiot."

Hermione got up to go to bed a few minutes later, saying that she needed an early night. Ginny waited alone in the common room for one of the boys to appear, which they did, looking thoroughly miserable, an hour later.

"What happened?" she asked, pleading with her eyes for George to tell her something, but Harry was the one who answered.

"Snape," he said bitterly.

"Filthy, slimy git," said Ron throwing himself down into a chair.

"You actually attacked Malfoy?" Ginny said looking horrified, but Ron shook his head.

"I wish," he said, "We didn't get chance to get near him."

Despite looking really miserable, Ginny noted that Ron had calmed down a lot, however instead of asking him to expand, she looked at her other brothers for an explanation.

"We were just heading towards the dungeons-" said Fred

"Looking for Malfoy," continued George,

"And then Snape appeared out of nowhere," they finished together.

"So he did this lecture about being out of bed after hours, and gave us all a week's worth detention," sighed Harry.

"AND he took fifty points," Ron mourned.

"Fifty?" Ginny exclaimed, "Surely all those detentions are enough. I mean a week, that's ridiculous."

"That's what we said." Fred and George grimaced. "Got an extra night of detention for 'cheek'."

Ginny sighed, remembering that she was the reason that they'd all been out in the first place.

"I'm sorry," she said.

That evening after they'd all gone to bed, Ginny made a decision. She would have this out with Malfoy tomorrow, it was his fault.

Spreading it around the school, so that it made it look like he'd kissed her on purpose to upset the Wesley's' was smart, but Ginny was going to make sure he payed for it. He'd made her look like an idiot, and he'd managed to get Harry, Ron, Fred and George ridiculous numbers of detentions.

Of course there was the small chance that someone else had spread the information, but seriously, even Pansy wasn't that dumb and nobody else knew about the kiss, so she put this possibility out of her mind and started thinking up ways of getting back at Malfoy.


	3. Revenge

**Three**

By morning Ginny Weasley had the perfect plan. Or at least with a little help from somebody, it would run perfectly. The only problem was would be willing to help?

After last night she didn't dare go near Ron to ask him for help, the twins would be all for the trick, but she didn't want to have to ask them either. She could ask Hermione but she would be unwilling to break the rules, and as for everyone else in the school, they would know about her and Malfoy by now and so would probably shun her. She could've asked Harry for help, but because he was Ron's best friend she figured that Ron wouldn't be too happy about it. Also, secretly she was worried that Harry might think her plan was childish. What she really needed was someone open-minded enough to listen to her side of the story.

Sitting in the great hall at breakfast as far away as possible from everyone else, Ginny ignored the dirty looks being shot at her from her fellow Gryffindor's and tried to think. Looking over the hall, deliberately avoiding gazing at the Slytherin table, Ginny saw a flash of light blonde hair as Luna Lovegood got up from the Ravenclaw table and headed over to the Gryffindor table to talk to Harry and Neville.

Yes, she thought, Luna was definitely open minded. She stayed seated where she was until Luna moved away from Harry and Ron and then followed her out of the great hall.

"Luna!" she shouted, "Wait up!"

As soon as Luna turned around Ginny grinned at her. Luna smiled back politely.

"Oh, hello," she said in her usual dreamy tone, "I thought you might have been with Malfoy."

"What!" said Ginny, appalled, although Luna hadn't said it in a malicious way at all. "No! Why would I be?"

"Because you like him of course," said Luna, as though it was obvious.

Ginny disagreed, this was not obvious or true at all.

"Why would you think that? I do not like Malfoy! It was just one kiss, it didn't mean anything!"

Luna looked rather disappointed. "Oh, okay then," she said, and Ginny couldn't tell if she believed her or not.

"Actually, I came to ask you for help. I want to play a trick on Malfoy to get him back for what he did," Ginny told Luna, rather hastily.

"Really?" Luna looked rather surprised. "I've never really played a trick on somebody before. People usually play them on me, you see. What sort of trick?"

"You'll see," said Ginny, "I just need you to keep Draco distracted for me, or else I won't have enough time to complete the spell. Please."

Ginny added this last word with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"Alright," said Luna, "I can do that."

A small smile had appeared on her face, and Ginny had a suspicion that the clever girl already knew how she was going to distract Draco. Glad that Luna hadn't asked too many questions about her plan, or well, any at all really, Ginny thanked her and told her to be ready for a signal after transfiguration. She wanted her trick to be a complete surprise to everyone, Luna included.

Transfiguration that afternoon dragged by, it seemed to take hours longer than usual. Luckily, however the Gryffindors in Ginny's year shared transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, so at least when the lesson finally finished it would be easy to get her signal to Luna. She was just hoping that Malfoy would be walking through the transfiguration corridor as they walked out, he usually was on Wednesdays like today, heading to his next class, but you could never be certain at Hogwarts.

"Miss Weasley!"

Professor McGonagall's voice snapped Ginny out of her bored trance and it didn't take Ginny long (all of two seconds) to discover that she wasn't in a particularly good mood.

"You can tell me exactly what piece advice I just gave to the class about switching spells, I presume?" Professor McGonagall asked, with a tone that indicated, that, of course, Ginny couldn't.

"No, professor."

"Then, perhaps you should spend more time listening than staring into space. I doubt that I have to remind you that you will only learn switching spells once, and that it is of vital importance that you learn them well, as they will be a big part of your end of term examinations."

"Yes, professor," Ginny mumbled as she tried to avoid the gazes of other students who were staring at her.

"Right then. Well as I was saying…" Professor McGonagall turned back to the board and Ginny let out a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding, she didn't want McGonagall to keep her back or something. Just ten minutes to go and then she would be free.

The next ten minutes dragged by ridiculously slowly and as soon as the class was dismissed Ginny rushed outside into the corridor. Not too far away, just walking along, was Draco Malfoy - the set up couldn't have been more perfect thought Ginny as she made a bright blue paper aeroplane fly in front of Luna who quickly rushed up to Malfoy and began talking rather loudly.

Ginny distinctly thought she caught the words 'nargles' and 'wrackspurts' as she pointed her wand at the back of Malfoy's head and whispered "colovaria".

Slowly but surely Malfoy's hair began to darken and then starting from the spot at which Ginny's wand was pointing, it began to turn pink. Not a pale pink, but a luminous pink that Ginny was certain would almost glow in the dark. Trying not to laugh to herself Ginny kept her wand steady until the whole of the back of Draco's head was covered in pink hair. She stopped the spell before any of the hair towards the front of his head could be coloured, hoping that this would mean it would take him longer to notice the change, and then she cast a sticking spell to make it difficult for the idiot to remove the colour.

Checking around her to make sure that no one was looking, Ginny slipped her wand back into her pocket and walked over in Luna's direction. This was their agreed signal for when Ginny had finished. As she reached closer to the pair Ginny could hear their conversation.

"There's nothing there! I don't even know what a fucking nargle is now move out of my way you lunatic!" Malfoy was desperately trying to push past Luna who was holding her ground firmly.

"You can't come past here. The nargles have a particular fondness for light blonde hair, they bother me quite a lot and I couldn't possibly let you become affected," Luna said keeping her arm out to stop Malfoy from passing, she looked as if she was rather enjoying herself thought Ginny as she walked over and gave Luna a big smile – their symbol to show Luna that she could stop now.

However to Ginny's surprise Luna didn't stop holding Malfoy back, on the contrary she became more persistant.

"You can't go that way. The nargles are there!" Luna was saying again, and then she whispered conspiratorially to Draco, "With hair like yours, they're sure to fill your head."

Ginny felt as if she should stop Luna before Malfoy pulled out his wand or something, but she really didn't feel like going anywhere near him so instead she spun around and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Luna was intelligent despite her craziness, she could surely handle herself.

That evening in the common room was pretty dull since whenever Ginny tried to talk to anyone they mostly just ignored her or shot her filthy looks. Ron was the worst, he kept muttering under his breath to Harry and Hermione, Ginny was sure she kept catching words like 'Malfoy', 'traitor' and 'ferret'. Not long afterwards Ginny decided that it was time to get Harry and Ron back on her side.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked Harry, walking over to the chairs in the corner that Harry, Ron and Hermione were inhibiting.

"Um, no, go ahead." Harry said, when at exactly the same time Ron said, "Actually yeah, I do."

Ginny stood there and looked at Ron as rain pattered against the windows outside. She was waiting for him to give in, but he was giving no signs. Eventually Harry spoke up.

"Ron, mate, it's not her fault that Draco took advantage of her. It's him you should be angry at, not her. I know that's who _I'm_ angry at."

Ron snorted. "If he'd taken advantage of her why hasn't she said so yet? I mean she's not exactly weak is she? Or haven't you been on the receiving end of one of her bat-bogey hexes?"

"Ron's right," Ginny admitted looking at the ground. "Malfoy didn't take advantage of me. But it was quick, and I didn't have chance to think." She looked up and glared at her brother, "I don't know why he did it, but I know that it meant nothing and I know that I've got my revenge. And will you _stop_ talking about me like I'm not here."

Ron looked rather taken aback and Hermione looked up from her book.

"What do you mean you've gotten your revenge?" she asked rather worriedly.

"You'll see." Ginny smiled and sat down next to Harry. Ron looked as if he was going to force it out of her but at that moment Neville stumbled into the common room and walked over to them.

"Have you _seen_ Malfoy?" he asked, "It's hilarious. Snape's been trying to fix it but he can't!"

Ron glanced at Ginny. "What about Malfoy?" he asked, looking quite excited.

"His hair. All of the back of his head has been dyed pink and it won't change back." Neville grinned.

Ron laughed. "I have to see this!" he said and leaped out of his chair. "Hermione, Harry, are you coming?"

Hermione frowned, "Surely that wasn't a good idea Ginny? It won't be hard to find out that it was you."

"Loosen up!" said Ron and practically dragged her out of the common room. Harry followed slowly, but he didn't look gleeful like the other two, he looked different somehow. Angry? Maybe, or sad. Like a mixture of the two Ginny thought and as she cast her mind back she realised that he'd been like this all evening. But why? Surely it wasn't anything to do with her - perhaps jealously? Ginny dared to hope for a second but then she shook her head. No, Harry treated her as a little sister, nothing more, she told herself she was being stupid. As Harry excited the common room, he cast one look back at her, their eyes holding each other's gaze. Harry looked away first with a rather confused look mixing in with the rest of the emotions painted on his face.

Ginny didn't see Malfoy for the next week as she deliberately stayed out of his way, meanwhile she tried to keep the way Harry had looked out of her head. What did it mean? She really wished she knew. However, Malfoy managed to win the bid for attention in her brain when she managed to literally run into him on the stairs rushing to her common room. It was a shame, she though, she'd really been trying to avoid him for the rest of her life.

"Watch where you're going, you moron!" Malfoy snarled pushing her backwards before he looked up and saw who it was. "Oh. It's you." He looked startled for a second and then his face contorted into anger. "You manipulative, evil, ugly, little blood-traitor bitch!" he growled and Ginny stumbled backwards managing to get her left foot stuck in an invisible step. Her miserable position didn't stop her giving as good as she got though.

"Me? You're the one who goes around kissing girls to annoy their family and then spreading it around the school. Clever little plan you had there Malfoy. I bet your daddy's so proud that you managed to make me look like an idiot isn't he?"

Malfoy almost snorted with laughter, "Do you really think that if my father knew I'd still be in this sorry excuse for a school? Do you really think I'd still be alive for that matter? And what are you going on about. I didn't spread it around the school - you did - to try and make me look bad. I didn't even have a plan when I kissed you, and then on top of that you had to go and attack my hair!" He shook his head. "I swear you should be in Slytherin."

Ginny tried to tug her leg free as she frowned, "I am NOT a Slytherin. Slytherin is for cowards like you. And if you didn't spread it around the school, who did? It must've been you."

Malfoy frowned for a minute and at exactly the same time as Ginny he muttered, "Pansy."

"Surely nobody is that stupid?" asked Ginny.

"Apparently so," Malfoy growled and looked about to run off to kill the girl but Ginny threw out an arm and stopped him.

"Wait a minute. Did I hear you say that you didn't have a plan when you kissed me? So you kissed me just because you wanted to?" she asked, trying to tease a blush out of the pale skinned boy.

She succeeded and a faint pink covered Malfoy's cheeks.

"You're a blood traitor. Of course I didn't want to kiss you," he said half-heartedly.

"Uh-huh," said Ginny taking a step up, having finally gotten her leg free, so that she was right in front of him. "Are you sure that's not your father speaking?" She looked up at him, biting her lip suggestively, trying to get a reaction. She didn't know why he had this effect on her, why he made her act so differently, but she knew that there was no point in trying to stop it because she could tell she had the same effect on him.

"I do have my own mind you know. But you don't know what he's like. You don't know what he can do to me if he finds out. What he could do to _you_."

His voice caught slightly on the last word and he cursed himself for it, but Ginny heard the meaning behind it. He had meant to scare her, but instead he'd practically admitted he was scared _for_ her. It was that more than anything that made Ginny take another step forward, slide her arms around his neck and lean up to kiss him. At first his lips were like stone, unmoving, but after awhile they began to move, caressing her own. Their last kiss had been fierce but this one was gentle and comforting. When she pulled away Ginny looked into his stark grey eyes and felt the need to say something.

"You're your own person" was the best thing she could come up with, and then she grinned. "Sorry about the hair."

Malfoy looked rather lost, as if he was confused about what had just happened, so Ginny decided it was probably time to leave before he came up with another stupid excuse to keep her away. As she ran up the stairs she yelled back to him, "Tell your dad he can go to hell for all I care!"

Malfoy hardly heard the comment as he shook his head clear. He didn't know why but that girl did something to him, she was like fire. She could be warm and playful, but also dangerous and damaging, which wouldn't be good in the long term. Shaking his head again he frowned, he didn't really want to think about what had just happened, or the possible consequences and so he stalked off to the dungeons to make Pansy regret what she'd done. It was ridiculous the amount of trouble a kiss could cause. Why was it that every other boy in the world could kiss whoever they wanted and get nothing more than a frown? Stupid Weasley girl.


	4. Parents

**Four**

"You think you're clever, do you?" asked Draco, sauntering up to Pansy Parkinson in the Slytherin common room.

"Draco, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. Do you expect me to believe that you told the whole school that I kissed a blood-traitor and thought I wouldn't hear about it? Do you have any idea what you've done – what my father will say if he hears about this?"

Pansy laughed, "_If_. There's no _if_ about it Draco. Your daddy does know about you and the blood-traitor. And from what I hear, he's not too happy about it."

Draco went paler than usual. "You're lying."

"Of course I'm not, but after all it's Christmas break tomorrow, so I'm sure you'll find out for yourself." The grin on Pansy's face was enough to tell Draco that she wasn't lying and he threw himself backwards onto the couch, head in hands.

"I didn't take you for a complete idiot," he said despairingly looking up at Pansy.

"I just thought he had a right to know."

"A right to know!" Draco scorned, "Did you really think that this would win you points in my father's book? Believe me, the only reason I haven't cursed you into the lake yet is because I know my father will want the satisfaction when I tell him that every word you've said is a _lie_."

Pansy gave a sly smile. "Of course, Draco. If you say so."

The train ride home the next day for Draco was just about as bad as it got. He couldn't understand why his father hadn't come to Hogwarts himself the previous day to take it out on him, because that was his father's style - sudden and brutal, he wasn't usually capable of holding in anger. The only thing that Draco could come up with was that he was taking his time coming up with some form of punishment, or else his mother had managed to stop him. Since he very much doubted the latter, Draco spent lots of time pondering the former while listening to Blasé drone on about his new job helping his father sell dark magical objects, as if Draco cared. The train pulled up at Kings Cross Station much earlier than he would've like but after gathering his trunk Draco hurried quickly off the train, there was point in making his father wait. He was rewarded for hurrying with a flash of long red hair and was involuntarily turning to stare when a hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Now, now, Draco. I do believe we're in enough trouble as it is," his father drawled as he turned on the spot, taking Draco along with him in side-along apparition back to Malfoy manor.

When they arrived in the rather large dining hall Draco shook his father off him. "I don't know what you're talking about." He scowled.

"We mustn't _lie_, Draco," Lucius said, drawing out his wand, "Little miss Parkinson sent me perfect proof. A Weasley." Lucius shuddered, "I'm _disgusted_. You're a Malfoy, I thought I would've taught you a little more self-respect. "

Lucius Malfoy flicked his wand and Draco flinched, but the blow he expected never came, instead he heard the front door open with a click.

"As it appears that I appear to mean nothing to you, and since you certainly need to learn some kind of etiquette, your Aunt Bella who was here when Miss Parkinson's letter arrived, insisted upon helping."

Draco's eyes widened and his pulse quickened as Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the dining room. He didn't even have chance to speak before she was upon him, his father left the room as Bellatrix pulled out her wand.

"Crucio!" she cackled and Draco yelled in agonizing pain. He had never felt anything like it in his life, the pain coursed through him like fire and he fell to his knees, tears beginning to fall.

"Stop. Please…" he gasped, hands against the floor.

Bellatrix looked down in mock sympathy, "What's the matter Draco? Bitten off more than you can chew? I should really torture you, you know? I should make you beg to die, but first I should force you to kill that stupid little bitch you've been dragging along."

She sent another burst from her wand and Draco yelled again.

"You know what they say, you have to prune the family tree, and blood-traitor is next to mud-blood in my book, and I think that the Dark Lord would agree. What say you Draco?"

She let off her spell and Draco caught his breath, gasping for air.

"Yes," he gasped for oxygen again. "The Weasley's are next to mud-bloods."

"Good boy. Now, I don't care what she looks like, or what she has to offer you, you might be a male, but you _aren't_ a dog, you're too good for a filthy blood traitor. So what do you suggest we do about her Draco?" Bellatrix smiled cruelly, as if she knew exactly what she planned to do.

"Ignore her?" Draco suggested feebly and Bellatrix sent him flying across the room with a spell.

"No. _You idiot boy_. We're going to make sure her family know and we're going to make sure that they know if she comes near you again that she _will_ die, regardless of the 'consequences'. New times are coming, and the Dark Lord will rise more powerful than ever, by that time, killing blood-traitors will be a sport, and we're going to make sure she's the first on the list. Until then, however, _you_ are going to go to school and you are going to win back this family's honour. _Or else._"

Draco quivered and nodded. He didn't want Ginny dead, but he was a coward, and arguing with Bellatrix would get him nowhere so he looked at the floor and muttered a frail "Yes Aunt Bellatrix."

Ginny Weasley's Christmas break was passing awfully. None of her brothers would talk to her and everything seemed to be going wrong. The only thing she could be grateful for was that no one had yet spilled to her parents about what had happened between herself and Malfoy. They all believed it had been just one mistake, but Ginny had no doubts that if they knew about the second kiss they would've gone to hell with sibling support and thrown her in at the deep end with her parents. She was sitting next to Harry on the couch who was staying with them for Christmas, enjoying a game of exploding snap, thankful that at least she had one person to talk to.

"Snap!" they both yelled, throwing their hands down on the pile of cards so that Harry's hand landed on top of Ginny's with a forceful 'thunk' and they both laughed, grinning at each other. That was the way Draco Malfoy found them when his father pushed him into the burrow's small living room, followed by a rather baffled and annoyed Mr. Weasley.

When Ginny looked up and met Draco's eyes, she knew immediately that something was wrong, and that his father must have found out about them. But she also saw something else in his eyes. It clouded them, and it took Ginny a moment to recognise it as something that often clouded her own eyes, jealousy. _Oh_. She thought, looking down at hers and Harry's hands entwined over the snap cards, and quickly removed hers from the pile. She looked up and gave Draco the tiniest of smiles and at that exact moment the cards in front of her exploded with a loud BANG.

Harry took a leap back and Lucius Malfoy looked greatly alarmed.

"Now, Arthur, as you may have deduced, I'm not here on a social call."

"You don't say?" Asked Fred Weasley, pushing past him and into the living room.

Lucius shot him a dirty look and turned back to face Mr. Weasley.

"I merely came to see if you were aware of the _situation_, as it is?"

It was evident from Mr. Weasley's face that he was not, and Mr. Malfoy took great pleasure in illuminating him while both Draco and Ginny glared at the ground, cheeks turning red.

"And so… I merely came to tell you to keep your daughter under control, or else there might be, tragic consequences. If you get my drift."

"YOUR SON HAS BEEN DOING MERLIN-KNOWS-WHAT WITH MY DAUGHTER AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO THREATEN ME, LUCIUS?" MR. Weasley exploded, his face almost redder than his hair, shaking with anger, he pulled out his wand and Lucius chuckled.

"Now, now, let's not do anything we'd regret Arthur. And lord knows, it wasn't anything quite so graphic as what you have in mind, just a kiss. I can assure you, if it had been anything more, the little bitch would be paying."

Both Harry and Fred looked as if they were about to launch to Ginny's defence, but Arthur had other ideas.

"Harry, Fred, Ginny. OUT. We don't want any ministry cases on our hands. And Ginny, _I'll talk to you later_. Oh lord." Arthur sighed, his anger momentarily disappearing. "What will your mother think?"

Ginny wouldn't meet her father's eyes and dragged Fred and Harry from the room, leaving them in the kitchen before running off to her bedroom.

She listened out for any loud noises coming from the kitchen which would be a big giveaway if curses started flying and she cried silently, unsure of what to do now. That was the way Draco found her, bursting into the room.

"I'm looking for the bathroom," he drawled, before taking a double take and realising who it was on the bed.

"Ginny…"he began, and she looked up. For a moment she thought he was going to comfort her, but then he turned around and shut the door so that their conversation couldn't be heard.

"I saw you with him," he hissed.

"Who?" Ginny demanded, looking confused.

"_Saint Potter_," Draco spat. "I should've known. You were using me to make him jealous you stupid arrogant little bitch. What does it matter about me? As long as you've got famous, brave, noble Harry Potter, it's all okay isn't it."

Ginny blushed furiously. "That's not fair!"

"Oh I'll tell you what isn't fair. Potter swanning around as if he owns the place, because he gets to be the boy who lived. Well what about me? The dark lord expects me to go into his service next year. He has so much power Ginny. To refuse is death. Why do you go after Potter? He's not a hero, he has the easy path. He has a noble cause, he had a good family, he has everyone's protection. What do I have? _Nothing_. I have no choice but to join The Dark Lord, no choice but to serve. As long as you can look past the details I'm just another bad guy to you aren't I, another death eater to kill? It doesn't matter that I'm scared, does it?" Draco looked almost close to tears in his fury. "Although I suppose that to _you_ cowardice is right there next to evil isn't it? You're just the same as the rest. You don't understand. You never will."

He raised his wand and cast a shot of white light at Ginny which she narrowly avoided.

"I wasn't using you to get at Harry, and I feel sorry for you. I do. But in case you haven't noticed, your father is threatening me and I have more than enough on my plate without _you_ cursing me as well. Get out," she said calmly, before exploding, "NOW!"

Malfoy left, slamming the door shut behind him.


	5. I Don't Hate You

**Five**

Biting back tears seemed to be a reoccurring theme for Ginny these days, and she definitely didn't like it. So instead of sitting in her room and moping she waited for the Malfoys to leave and then ran down the stairs to join the rest of her family.

"Why?" Arthur Weasley asked as she walked into the dining room to find everyone sat around the table. Ginny froze as everyone stared at her, unsure of what to say – and at that exact moment Mrs Weasley entered the room.

"I've got lots of food, it should keep us going all month," she grinned, and then faltered, "What's wrong?"

Nobody said anything, "I'm waiting."

"Mr Malfoy's just been round," Arthur said.

"What, why? What have I missed? Arthur!" Mrs Weasley demanded.

Everyone turned to look at Ginny. _Great_ she thought, way to break the fall dad.

"Draco and I kissed." Ginny glared at the floor.

"Merlin," said Mr Weasley, "It sounds worse every time I hear it."

Mrs Weasley on the other hand, dropped the groceries she was holding in her arms and swooped down on Ginny, grasping her in a hug, and then upon releasing her turned to face the rest of her family.

"Well? What're you all sitting around for, there's groceries to cook!"

Ron looked mortified – "But, she"

"Yes. She did, and she obviously regrets it. Have you never made a mistake in your life Ronald Weasley? Or do I need to bring up that time-"

"NO!" Ron stumbled over his chair.

"I thought not. Now, get the table ready."

And that was it. Ron kept shooting her 'I can't believe you got away with it' glances and Harry smiled weakly at her, but apart from that nobody mentioned or showed any signs of knowledge about the 'Draco incident' again.

Life in Malfoy Manor wasn't quite so easy, and Draco was fervently glad when the time to return to school came.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near her," Lucius Malfoy told Draco, grasping his shoulder tightly before he got onto the Hogwarts Express.

"I won't," said Draco sourly, shaking his father's hand from his shoulder and boarding the train. Mr. Malfoy disapparated as soon as Draco's blonde head had vanished from his sight. Before he did though, he took extra special care to spit in the direction of Arthur Weasley.

"Be good, Ginny dear!" Mrs Weasley said encompassing her daughter in a big hug, "And don't take any notice of what anyone thinks. Do what you know is right."

They both knew what she was talking about. That she was giving Ginny the permission to be with Malfoy if she thought it was the right thing to do.

"Thanks mum," Ginny said, hopping onto the train. "I'll make sure I write!"

Mrs Weasley waved as the rest of the Weasley's boarded the train, and continued to wave as the scarlet machine steamed into the distance. A single tear rolled down her cheek, her little girl was old enough to make her own mistakes now.

Ginny sat with Luna and Neville on the train ride back to Hogwarts. Luna was wearing some strange headband with sticky up pieces that looked like satellite dishes on it and they kept spinning around at odd intervals. Neville was sat there, next to Luna, watching them.

"Uh, Luna?" Ginny said, "Why are the satellite dishes on your headband moving."

"They're wrackspurt detectors. They spin when wrackspurts are present, I think they're good because then everyone in the room can be warned about them."

"Right," Ginny said, looking at Neville, expecting to share a bemused look with him, but instead found that he was still gazing at Luna who was staring vacantly into space.

She felt oddly like she was interrupting, until Neville turned and smiled at her, "How was your holiday?"

"Pretty terrible. Lucius came for a visit," Ginny said.

"As in Malfoy's dad?"

"That's the one. He was threatening me about the whole Draco thing."

"What Draco thing?" asked Neville and Ginny turned to Luna.

"You haven't told him?"

"I didn't know if I was allowed," she said absentmindedly fiddling with her headband.

Ginny sighed. "I kissed Draco," she told Neville.

He looked horrified.

"But-" he began but Ginny cut him off.

"Can we not talk about it please? I just thought you should know that I'm now #1 on Lucius Malfoy's 'to kill' list."

"He won't do anything, he'll be too afraid of going to Azkaban," said Luna, and Ginny had to admit there was some truth in her words, not that Lucius Malfoy could ever scare her anyway.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts the first thing that Ginny did was head down the great hall to grab some food. Not many people were there yet, but sure enough, over on the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy had already arrived. She didn't know whether to glare at him or ignore him, but went for the latter since it involved the least amount of eye contact.

She sat alone since Luna had run off looking for wrackspurts and Neville had followed her. Her back was to the Slytherin table but when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew who it was. He didn't say a word, just dropped a note into her lap and walked off. She spun just in time to see his blonde hair as he left the hall. Her hands trembling slightly she uncurled the note.

_Meet me in the empty transfiguration classroom. 5 minutes._

She knew he meant the classroom where they'd shared the first kiss and wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it. She could just not go, of course. Maybe he wanted to curse her or something, but if he did, that was even more of a reason to go. She couldn't look like she was scared of him. Ginny gathered up her things and headed towards the classroom. There was no harm in finding out what he wanted.

When she reached the classroom, instead of finding Draco lounged back in a chair looking arrogant, she found a single piece of paper.

_Seventh floor corridor. There's a room called the room of requirement. Meet me there._

Ginny frowned. She hadn't known that Draco knew about the room's existence, having been going there herself regularly for DA meetings, she had begun to think of it as a place only she and the DA knew about. She scrunched up the paper and tossed it into the bin, this was becoming a bit of a treasure hunt and she didn't like it.

Eventually she reached the Room of Requirement, the entrance to it was highly visible and all she had to do to get in was open the door.

"Did you know that the door is just out there for anyone to see?" she demanded as she walked in.

"No it's not. I just told the room to make it visible for you," he drawled.

"Oh," she said, taking in her surroundings. She had never visited the Slytherin common room, but she expected that if she did, it would look something like this.

The room had an eerie green light to it and Slytherin's emblem was carved into the luxurious black sofa that Draco was sprawled across. Typically there was only one sofa in the room, and so there was nowhere for Ginny to sit.

"I don't like it," she said.

"Tough," he said, smiling slightly to take the bite out of his words. "I've told it not to change, and since I was the one who opened it up, my decoration stays."

Ginny tried wishing really hard for Gryffindor hangings, but nothing came. She swore. Neville would've been able to do it, but Ginny had never been very good at getting the room to do what she wanted.

"Damn you," she said, and he shrugged, patting a spot next him on the sofa.

"Sit down."

She did, and he slipped his arm around her.

"You're bad for me," she said, "I shouldn't be here. Your dad threatened me just the other day for Merlin's sake and you didn't even try to defend me."

"And yet here you are," he pointed out, trailing a hand lazily up her arm. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why? Why are you here with me when you could be with Potter?"

That was the question Ginny had been running from, she didn't say anything, just, "Back at you – same question. Why are you here? Why did you send me that note?"

He shrugged. "Because you're hot."

She almost laughed. "Please, you wouldn't risk your father's wrath just because I'm _hot_. And we wouldn't be just sitting here if that was the only reason."

"Are you saying we should be doing more?" he asked, a glint in his eye, but she shook her head.

"I'm saying that you should tell me the reason you asked me here before I leave."

"I don't know. Alright? I just wanted someone to be with and I don't seem able to stay away from you." He wouldn't meet her gaze, he just stared towards the opposite side of the room.

"Really?"

He didn't reply, he just said "Your turn."

Ginny swallowed, the truth was she didn't know why she'd come. She had told herself it was out of curiosity, and that it was a chance to tell Malfoy to back off, but it wasn't that at all.

"I don't hate you," she said, "That's why I came here. Because I don't hate you, because you're a boy who's been dragged into life on the wrong side and I don't really think you want to be there. Like you said to me in my bedroom, you're scared."

"How very noble of you. But what if I _don't_ want to change who I am? I'm going to be a death eater Ginny, and I'm not stupid enough to try and back out of it."

"Then I don't suppose I want anything to do with you," Ginny said, but she didn't move, "The thing is, I can't seem to stay away from you either."

"I'm sorry," he said slowly, "I'm sorry that I'm not Potter."

"Don't be," she said, "I like you the way you are. You're not perfect, but I know what it's like to have you-know-who hold power over you Draco. I know and I'm sorry. I'm just so, so sorry that that's the way your life is."

Draco didn't know what to say, but a tear rolled down his cheek and Ginny knew what he meant. He wasn't used to having people accept him. She leant forward and kissed the tear, tasting the salt in her mouth and then she laid her head on his chest.

He faltered for just a moment before stroking her red hair softly.


	6. Detention

**Six**

They lay there, her head in his lap and his hand running through her red hair for what seemed like a life time.

"Why do you think that I like Harry?" Ginny asked eventually, the question having battled its way to her lips, "Why does everyone think that I'm so smitten on Harry?"

Draco snorted, "Come on. Everyone knows that you idolise Potter. You sent him that singing valentine one year remember? And you used to go red whenever you talked to him."

"Ah," Ginny said.

"You don't deny it?"

She shrugged, "I don't know how I feel. Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

"How could I forget?" Draco muttered.

"Well, I was crying, yes? That was because of Harry and Cho, you were right. But since then… I don't know. I haven't felt as bad about it as I did then."

"What do you want me to say?" Draco was way out of his comfort zone here, he was already ridiculously embarrassed about their previous conversation, "Potter is a dick. You could do so much better."

"What? With you?" She sounded doubtful.

He shrugged. "Maybe. Do we have to talk about this now Weasley?"

"I suppose not, _Malfoy_," she added emphasis to his last name, noting the way that he'd said hers, like it was something to be ashamed of.

He laughed gently at the way she said his name, as if it was something equally disgusting.

"I'm going to miss potions. I should go," he said.

"Oh," she said, "I forgot we had lessons today. We don't really have to go do we?"

He snorted, "You might not. I do. There's no way your Mudblood friend is beating me this term, and Snape will tell my dad if I'm not there."

"Don't call Hermione that. And, you know, for a bully, you're scared a lot."

Draco stood up, his eyes growing cold. "I'd like you to find me someone who isn't afraid of the Dark Lord," he said, leaving the room unceremoniously and slamming the door behind him.

Ginny swore, she hadn't meant to get rid of him, she'd been trying to make him stay. As Draco left the room sensed the change and the hangings faded from green to red, and gold began glittering around the room.

"Where was the red when I wanted it?" Ginny muttered to the room as she left, deciding that she may as well head to transfiguration now.

She rushed along the corridors, in the opposite direction to which Malfoy would've been moving, as fast as she could but still managed to arrive at the transfiguration classroom half an hour late. She burst in through the doors, out of breath, not thinking to catch it first.

Professor McGonogall looked up from some papers on her desk, and everyone else in the room fell quiet, staring at her.

"Miss Weasley, how good of you to join us." Professor McGonogall said, "It would appear that you have gotten the wrong time, however, as this lesson began half an hour ago."

"Sorry Professor, I uh, got distracted."

"Distracted, indeed," McGonagall mused, "Well I do hope you won't find yourself too distracted to come back here tonight for your detention, otherwise there will be consequences, hmm? Take your seat." McGonagall nodded towards Ginny's chair and Ginny moved quickly towards it.

Draco Malfoy arrived down in the cold dungeons just as late as Ginny had arrived to her own class. He was seriously debating cutting his losses and not turning up at all but he couldn't see how that would help and so he pushed open the door and stepped into the potions classroom. The room was alive with people stirring and boiling their cauldrons, smoke clouding the classroom and Draco decided that if he headed over to his spot in the room quickly, he could pretend he'd only been five minutes or so late by pretending to have arrived just after the register.

"Professor, Malfoy's late!" Came a satisfied voice from across the room. Draco turned to glare and found Ginny's brother smirking at him.

"Sit down Draco." Snape snapped, turning to fix an icy look at Ron, "And ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn."

"Bu, I wasn't-"

"I'd shut up now if I was you Weasley. Unless you'd like to make it twenty?"

Ron shut up and it was Draco's turn to smirk.

Granger caught his eye and smiled in a rather sarcastic manor, before addressing Professor Snape, "If you don't mind me saying Professor, isn't there a new school rule that states you have to give anyone who arrives more than ten minutes late a detention?"

"Thank you, Miss Granger, for your enlightening news. However as it is, I am aware of the rule and Draco will be serving detention tonight." Draco's heart sank, stupid Mudblood, Snape might have let it slip otherwise.

"And, take another twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape snarled.

"What? No! Why?" Potter protested.

"Because Miss Granger here seems to presume to know more than I, which suggests that she has a rather high opinion of herself. We should tone that down, don't you think?"

Potter didn't say anything, just glared.

The rest of the lesson passed without much happening, Draco still managed to finish the potion that everyone was working on before the end of the lesson, and when he handed it in he felt sure that he'd achieved good marks. As he was clearing up Snape called him.

"You need to stay behind, Mr Malfoy, so that we can organise your detention."

Draco sighed. He should've known that there was no chance of Snape ever forgetting anything.

"Yes sir," he said.

Draco packed up the last things into his bag and went to stand by Snape's desk, frowning slightly.

"Well, Draco. Why were you late?"

"I wasn't feeling well sir."

"Didn't you think of going to Madam Pomfry?"

"Yes, sir. But she wasn't at the hospital wing."

Draco could tell that Snape didn't believe him, but as hoped, he didn't push it.

"Well then. You will serve detention just the same. I believe Professor McGonagall is holding a detention tonight, I will inform her that you will be joining them."

Draco sighed, flinging his bag over his shoulder, "Yes sir," he said, again, and then stalked out from the room.

Well, at least McGonagall is fair, thought Ginny as she headed for her detention that night, it won't be that bad. Oh, how she wished she could take that sentence back as soon as she walked into the room. It wouldn't be that bad, she thought. And then she saw Draco.

"What's he doing here?" she demanded, rather more forcefully than she'd intended. Both Draco and McGonagall looked rather taken aback. Well, she couldn't help it. How was she supposed to sit there and act like nothing had happened between them for McGonagall's benefit? She was torn between wanting to yell at him for being so frustrating and trying to make him see that she didn't mean to upset him. On seconds thoughts, perhaps acting like nothing had ever happened between them for a while was the safer option.

"Mr Malfoy is here to serve detention just like you are, it appears that he was also late to his lesson. Take a seat. I'll be with you both in a moment." McGonagall continued reading through her papers and Ginny took the seat behind Draco. Draco remained emotionless as she passed and didn't turn to look at her as she sat down. At least he had some sense about him she thought as McGonagall put down her papers and walked over to the two of them, giving them a piece of paper each.

"You are to do lines," she said, "I will be back in an hour to see how you are getting along. Write 'I must not be late'."

Ginny sighed, what had happened to practical detentions? She knew there had been a time when Harry had been to the forbidden forest on a detention, at least that was exciting.

"This is riveting," Draco said sarcastically after McGonogall left the room, "We could be doing much more fun things now. I blame you."

"Me? You're the one who told me to meet you. It's your fault."

"Whatever. You didn't have to come. And if you hadn't we wouldn't be here now."

"You're impossible."

"Not as impossible as you. I can't believe you called me a coward."

Ginny was having a hard time concentrating on writing.

"Yes well. I wanted you to stay, you idiot."

"And I'd rather not risk both our lives. It looks suspicious enough that we were both late."

"McGonogall didn't suspect anything."

"No. But she might if it happens again."

"It won't happen again."

"This is stupid," said Draco, slamming his pen down and turning to face her.

She put her own pen down, looking up at him quizzically, "Oh?"

"Yes. I mean how many times this year are we going to get chance to be alone?"

"Not many," she admitted, and he smiled, running his hand down her cheek.

"Well then, why should we waste it writing stupid sentences that we could magic just as easily?"

Ginny smiled back and leant forward across the desk, planting a kiss on his cheek."Because McGonagall will know if we magic them. Now, write."

He frowned, "Don't order me about. I was being nice."

"You said you didn't want to risk our lives. Act like it."

"Don't order me around," Draco glared.

"Merlin, you're so irritating. Just listen to me."

"Say please then."

"No!"

Draco stood up and placed him piece of paper on Ginny's desk. "Write them for me then. I'm leaving. This is a complete waste of time."

"Oi! Malfoy, don't you fucking dare! Get back here now!"

He walked out of the room, rather calmly, but Ginny was fuming, she picked up her pen and threw it at him but missed. She saw him smirk slightly as her rounded the corner and that was enough to make her get up and run after him. Stupid, arrogant, presumptuous twat.

She threw a spell after him, planning on freezing him but it missed as he dodged to the side and ricocheted off a nearby suit of armour.

"Draco Malfoy you get back here right now or else you'll be lucky if you ever walk again!"

She heard him laugh and aimed another spell after him, this time he ducked behind a wall, sending a jet of blue back which she avoided by ducking.

"Rictusempra!" she yelled and this time her spell hit, sending Malfoy into fits of laughter as invisible hands tickled him. He cursed, managing to send a spell back, and Ginny found that her feet came out of her control and started doing a weird tap dance. It was her turn to swear as she tried to keep her balance well enough to send a bat bogey hex after Malfoy. That'd show him. Unfortunately just as her spell hit Malfoy who let out a loud yell, Professor Dumbledore rounded the corner.

He faltered for a second, and Ginny swore she saw a half amused look on his face before he pulled out his wand and her legs were still and Malfoy stopped yelling. It took Malfoy less than a second to notice Dumbledore stood there and Ginny watched as he rearranged his face so that it portrayed a small smirk. She didn't know why he bothered, it wasn't fooling her and it probably didn't fool Dumbledore either.

"What's going on here?" Professor Dumbledore asked, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression that you two were serving detention with Professor McGonagall tonight."

"Yes sir, we were," said Ginny.

"Well then, why is it that you are out on the corridors firing jinxes at each other?"

Neither of them said anything.

"Well?"

As much as she was mad at Malfoy, she didn't want to land him in it, and judging from Malfoy's face he wasn't about to say anything. Professor Dumbledore tilted his head slightly, as if he was trying to solve a rather difficult puzzle.

"You two aren't usually the types to miss a chance to pin the blame on each other. I admire loyalty, but I wasn't expecting it in this situation."

"I'm not loyal to her," Draco snorted, unable to hold himself back, "I was just walking out of the classroom when she followed me and started attacking me. I was trying to defend myself."

"Yes well, I wouldn't have had to attack you if you hadn't wound me up so much, as if I was going to write your lines for you, I'm not your house elf!"

"No, thanks to you getting caught up in the Chamber and saint Potter's rescuing complex I don't have one of those anymore!"

"Oh I do apologise for getting possessed! If I'm not mistaken the Chamber wouldn't have opened in the first place if it wasn't for your father, so perhaps the blame lays closer to home. OR perhaps, you should've been nicer to your damn house elf!"

Ginny was now red in the face and Professor Dumbledore's presence had practically been forgotten, until he chuckled lightly.

"What?" Snapped Malfoy, glaring at him.

"I was merely thinking that you remind me of an old married couple, there is no need for the harsh tone Mr. Malfoy. I think that given the present situation, perhaps you should hold your tongue."

Malfoy's pale cheeks now flushed slightly pink.

"I wouldn't marry him if he was the last person on earth," Ginny muttered quietly. She wasn't sure if Dumbledore had heard but if he had he pretended not to. He continued to look at the pair of them as if they were an interesting puzzle and Ginny deliberately avoided Malfoy's eyes, hoping that Dumbledore wasn't insinuating that there was anything between them. There was silence for quite a while until Dumbledore finally said, "I'll see you both in my office at six pm tomorrow evening. I have been wanting a word with you both for a while as it is anyway. May I suggest that you both head back into the transfiguration classroom and finish your detentions before Professor McGonagall gets back."

"Yes professor," they both sighed.

Ginny was not looking forward to having to go to Dumbledore's office at all. Especially not with Malfoy.


	7. Dumbledore

**Seven**

Ginny's stomach was churning as she headed towards Professor Dumbledore's office the following evening. The night before had passed without incident when the pair returned to the Transfiguration classroom. They both finished their lines and didn't speak a word to each other and then when Professor McGonagall returned they both handed them in in silence. As they headed out of the classroom all that could be heard were their footsteps echoing in the halls. Ginny sighed, "See you tomorrow Ferret," she muttered as soon as she was out of earshot. At the exact same moment, out of her own hearing range Draco Malfoy had muttered, "See you tomorrow Weasel."

And now here they were, stood outside of Professor Dumbledore's office. Ginny looked at Malfoy and then back to the entrance. Professor Dumbledore had told them the password but she didn't fancy being the first one in. Neither did she want to be the one to break the silence that had crept over from last night and placed itself between the two again. Draco Malfoy didn't say a word, didn't even look at Ginny. He would never admit it of course, but Professor Dumbledore made him feel intimidated. There was no way he was going first.

Ginny sighed quietly. "Lemon Drop," she muttered and the entrance sprang open revealing stairs for them to climb. What was the point in being a Gryffindor if you couldn't be braver than a coward like Malfoy after all?

"Ah good," said Professor Dumbledore smiling up at them from his desk as they walked in, "Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. I was starting to wonder if you'd gotten lost."

"Ah, yeah, sorry sir," said Ginny.

Dumbledore smiled, "It's fine, you're only five minutes late after all. Sit down."

He waved his wand and two chairs appeared in front of his desk. Having to stop herself from glancing back at Malfoy Ginny took the seat on the left, a second later Draco filled the one on her right.

"Well, as you're probably wondering why I have called you here, I suppose I should get straight to it. I would like you to both bear in mind the seriousness of unleashing curses at one another in the middle of the corridor before you refuse what I have to offer you. I'd say that the show you put on would earn you at least one detention a week until the end of term, if not two or three a week, depending on the view that your heads of houses take upon it. Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded and watched Draco do the same from the corner of her eye. She had been wondering why no punishment had been given out the night before and this must have been why. Dumbledore had something else that he wanted them to do.

"Well then, in that case, here's my little problem. House unity has become a thing of the past, and I really do think that it's time to change that. I propose a set of friendly games, with joint after parties and clubs in which all four houses mix, particularly the Gryffindors and the Slytherins - with you two at the head of it. You two will meet up once a week and decide upon what activities to hold, where and when. The people at the head of the plan will change every two weeks, so if you were to agree, you'll just be in charge of getting it up and running. It's not a permanent responsibility."

Ginny bit her lip. Which was worse? Detention or working with Malfoy? Her parents would probably kill her either way. Her father would kill her for working with Malfoy and her mother would kill her for the detention.

Apparently the choice was a lot easier for Draco.

"I'm not working with _her_," he snorted.

She had to admit that stung a little. She turned to look at him and gave him her best glare, "Well I wouldn't want to work with_ you_ either."

His eyes flickered towards her, a bit of hurt there and she felt guilty, but, hey, if they were going to refuse they might as well make it convincing.

"And I'm definitely not working with any other Gryffindors either. I'd kill myself first," Malfoy added.

Professor Dumbledore rested his head on his hands and examined them both carefully through his half-moon spectacles. His gaze rested on Ginny.

"You're sure?" he asked.

Ginny's heart dropped as she nodded. He looked disappointed.

"Very well then. I shall talk to your heads of houses and you can expect a note tomorrow morning with your punishments for the display yesterday. Good evening." Professor Dumbledore dropped their gaze, and went about writing on a piece of parchment. Ginny stood up and left, her chair making an awful scraping noise in her rush, but she had to escape quickly.

She waited at the end of the corridor for Draco who was along not long after.

"Well," she said, "That went well."

Draco nodded. "I couldn't agree to it. Father would murder me."

Ginny nodded back. "I know."

"Thank you for going along with it."

"Whatever. Look Draco, what the hell was that yesterday?"

"What was what?"

"_You._ Being a complete and utter dick."

"Haven't you heard? I am a complete and utter dick."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Really? That's not what I saw when you were actually being nice the other night."

"_Nice?_" Draco smiled, "You've got the wrong boy."

Ginny bit her lip and convinced herself to say what had been on her mind since that first kiss. "Anyone in their right mind would say that you want something. That you don't care for me, that you're just good at pretending you do. That these times when you're angry and cold - when you scream names at me, that's the real you."

Draco shook his head, and reached out, taking a strand of her hair and running his hands along it. Focusing on her hair rather than her face he said, "I am good at pretending. But when I'm 'nice' as you put it, I'm not pretending. I don't want anything. I wish I did sometimes, I wish I had an excuse for my actions, but I don't. I just can't keep away from you."

Ginny's heart faltered. "Then what about when you yell and scream and order me to write lines for you?"

Draco looked up, a smirk on his face. "Merlin, Ginny, when I get angry, it's because I'm angry. You just frustrate me so much sometimes, as I do you. I've seen it in your eyes. I am good at pretending, but it's when I say I hate you that I'm pretending, of course it is."

Ginny didn't say anything, she just slunk backwards against the wall, sliding down and sitting on the floor. She smiled and he took it as a positive sign and crouched down next to her.

"Ginny?"

She looked up. "Draco?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"What?"

"Will you go out with me? I mean properly. We won't tell anyone. We'll do it in secret."

"Like a date?"

He nodded, a flicker of a worried look in his eyes. "Yes."


End file.
